


Experiment

by Hinnypercabeth12



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Experiment, F/M, Gacha, Gen, Hurt, Inspired by gacha videos, Mrs. Afton is genderbent, Torture, William Afton is genderbent, Williams dad bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinnypercabeth12/pseuds/Hinnypercabeth12
Summary: Willow Afton thought she was done with pain. Turns out she was wrong. When her father kidnapps her, and contiunes to experiment with her. Meanwhile, her husband, Carlos Schmidt is desperate to find his beloved wife, can he find her before times out?
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Mrs. Afton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: This is my AU of the Afton Family and William Afton and Mrs. Afton are gender swapped as well. William's genderbent name is Willow while Mrs. Afton's genderbend name is Carlos.

Willow woke up with a gasp. She was breathing heavily as she looked around at her surroundings. She was confused on where she was. She slowly opened her eyes, and blinked as her eyes adjusted to the bright light. She kept looking around, she saw that she was tied up to a chair and there was dried blood on the floor.

Willow's eyes widen.

No, no, no, no, no, it can't be. She thought.

"Welcome home, daughter," a familiar voice called out.

She froze, it couldn't be.

She turned her head and to her horror, it was her father!

Oliver Afton seemed to haven't changed. He was still wearing a suit but the only real difference that there were gray strands of hair in his dark brown hair.

"You." Willow spat out with hate.

Oliver smiled. "Yes, me daughter,"

"Don't call me that," Willow said as she struggled to get her hands out of the tied rope.

Oliver frowned playfully. "Why not? It's been years since we've last have fun-"

"Fun?!" Willow repeated. "You experimented on me! You abused me, mom and my siblings!"

"Yes," Oliver smiled. "I remember that well, didn't you like it?"

"Like it?" Willow asked angered at this that her hair began turning a bit purple. "You think I liked it?" As she shouted that her left eye turned from brown to purple.

Oliver smiled. He was happy that the shots he had used with his needle stick were still in her.

"Oh, good," Oliver said. "Looks like my experiment is still in you, seems like I can continue with my experiments."

"And I thought I was done with the pain," Willow muttered to herself but unfortunately her father heard that.

He smiled viciously. "Oh my dear daughter, that was just the beginning, this is where we really get started."


	2. Where’s Willow?

Carlos was worried. His wife had gone to the store to buy some more food and toast and was supposed to be back by now.

As he waited, began growing nervous wondering what was taking Willow so long. As he paced around the kitchen, he heard a voice.

"Dad,"

He turned to see his daughter Elizabeth standing there.

"Yes sweetie?" He replied.

"What's taking mommy so long?" She asked. Carlos hesitated, unsure what to say, eventually he said. "I'm not sure."

Elizabeth looked at him and nodded. And she then saw Micheal and said. "MICHEAL GET BACK HERE!" And chased him away. Carlos was only able to hear Micheal say "It was just a joke!"

Carlos signed, it was always weird in the family.

Then, no family is perfect. But the thing was his family was dead. Chris has died due to a prank gone wrong, Elizabeth hadn't listened to Willow and got killed by Circus Baby, he had died in a car crash after he had argued with his wife when he found out she had killed Charlie. Then his wife got spring locked and Micheal got his organs scooped out.

Carlos signed, that was all in the past, they had made up and he had found out Willow only killed those kids because she was controlled by Glitchtrap. The reason he knew was he saw her sneaking out of the house in the night after the family had just been reunited. She had explained that she was scared she would destroy the family, but Carlos had comforted her, saying it wasn't her fault and apologized for yelling at her all those years ago.

He then grew impatient and went to tell Micheal he was going out.

Micheal nodded and then ran off in hopes not to be caught by Elizabeth. Carlos chuckled at this. Since Willow had used the car to get to the store, he walked towards it since it wasn't that far but Willow needed to use the car to store the groceries. As he walked to the store Willow had told him that she was going he saw their car still parked in the parking lot.

Carlos frowned. Strange. As he walked around, he walked towards an alleyway since he had a gut feeling of something.

As he walked in the alleyway, he noticed something.

He saw his wife's bracelet. It was the exact bracelet he had given her when they had gotten together and she had never token it off, but seeing it on the ground was strange. As he looked around his surroundings he began noticing that it almost look like a fight scene had happened. There was a bit of blood. Carlos then put two to two together.

His wife had been kidnapped.

Carlos began to panic at this, he couldn't let his wife be harmed, if someone found out about her animatronic they could do something to hurt her or dismantle her.

And he wasn't going let that happen.


	3. Pain

Willow groaned.

As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw that she hand her arms above her in chains and was in a dark room.

As her eyes adjusted to the dark she saw a figure walk towards her.

"Finally awake, I see?" Her father said.

Willow scowled.

Her father frown playfully. "Aww, what's the matter? Miss your little family?"

"I miss them more than you," Willow retorted and then felt something puncture into her skin that stung made her scream in pain.

"You should know better, Willow darling," her father said as he held a syringe.

Willow bit her tongue to prevent the screams. "Well, it's not like I wanted to be here," Willow said.

"Oh, darling," Oliver said with a smile. "You don't have a choice,"

Willow rolled her eyes. "Not like you ever gave me-mhm!" Her words were muffled by a mask. What she didn't know that the mask had put chloroform in it so when she breathed in, she felt her head going fuzzy, and everything around her was spinning.

Soon her eyes rolled up to her head and she fell unconscious.

Oliver smiled. This was going be a lot of fun.


	4. The Beginning of the Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Henry Emily genderbent name is Hannah

Carlos has just parked the car on the driveway of their home and then hurry over to go to Hannah Emily's house.

Carlos frantically knocked on the door hoping for someone to answer.

The door opened to reveal Charlie.

"Mr. Schmidt?" Charlie asked confused. "Do you need anything?" She asked.

Carlos tried to keep calm with a smile. "Charlie, is your mother home?"

Charlie nodded. "Yep, she is, I'll get her," she then ran off to get her mother.

Charlotte "Charlie" Emily has been the first victim that Willow had killed and had put her into the Marionette animatronic to save her, now she was reunited with her mother.

Soon Hannah appeared at the door.

"Carlos?" Hannah asked confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," Carlos said and took a deep breath to steady himself. "Willows been kidnapped."

Hannah looked shocked. "What?! How?"

"I'm not sure, but I need your help to find her," Carlos said.

"What about your children?" Hannah asked. "Do they know?"

Carlos shook his head. "No, but I'm planning to tell them after I come home."

"Let me come with you," Hannah said. "But first let me tell Charlie."

Soon they had told Charlie the news.

Charlie didn't took it well. "So your saying that Auntie Willow been kidnapped?"

Although Willow and Hannah weren't sisters, they were close as ever so there children would call them auntie.

Hannah nodded sadly. "Yes, and were going have to tell Elizabeth, Micheal and Chris,"

"Can I come?" Charlie asked.

"Alright," Hannah said as they walked down the street to get to the house.

"Dad!" Elizabeth greeted with a grin as she hugged Carlos. Carlos smiled as he hugged her back.

Carlos then knelt and said. "Can you get your siblings?"

"Okay," Elizabeth said and she ran off to find Micheal and Chris.

Soon after the Schmidt siblings were in the living room.

"So what's the problem?" Micheal asked.

Carlos took a deep breath as Hannah placed her hand on his shoulder. He then finally said. "Your mother's been kidnapped."

The siblings were shocked.

"What?!" Micheal said.

"Not mommy," Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes, Chris stayed silent as he cried even more.

"How did it happen?" Micheal asked.

"I'm not sure," Carlos replied. "ButHannah and I are going find your mother."

"What about us?" Elizabeth asked. "I want to help!"

"Me too!" Micheal said.

"And us too," Chris and Charlie said in unison.

"But it could be dangerous," Hannah said.

"Auntie Hannah," Micheal said. "We're dead, remember?"

Chris has died due to a prank gone wrong caused by Micheal. He had became Shadow Freddy. Elizabeth hadn't listen to Willow and got killed by Circus Baby, and Micheal had gotten his organs scooped out by Ennard.

"But still-" Carlos said.

Then Ennard came out of Micheal's stomach. "Mr. Schmidt," he said. "I'm pretty sure they can help,"

Micheal smiled. "Thanks Ennard, and can you please go back in? I don't want to rot again."

"Sure thing eggs," Ennard said as he went back in.

Micheal signed. "My name is not Eggs!"

Elizabeth looked at his father. "So, can we help?"

Carlos looked at them and finally gave in. "Alright, but first, we need information."


	5. Willow’s Mother

Carlos, Hannah, Charlie, Elizabeth, Chris, and Micheal were in the kitchen talking.

"First things first," Carlos started. "We need to know where she could be or find a clue that could lead us to her."

Hannah thought about it. "What about Willow's mother?"

"What about grandma?" Elizabeth asked.

Last year, Willow's family had visited them, and when they had left, Willow had helped her mother divorce Oliver and got her and her siblings a house to live in.

"Well, lets just say Willow doesn't have the best relationship with her father," Hannah said.

Micheal rolled his eyes. "Auntie Hannah, we're dead remember, so I'm pretty sure that Chris, Elizabeth and Charlie can know about...you know,"

Carlos knew what he was trying to say. He was trying to talk about Willows abusive childhood. Willow had told him a little bit when they had started dating but didn't add on, Carlos didn't push her for more. From what Carlos had gotten was that Willow was often hit by her father and that was all he had gotten before Willow almost had a breakdown and panic attack. Ever since then, he didn't ask questions, not wanting to provoke the pain Willow had experienced.

But what if.....no....he couldn't possibly...

Carlos signed and rubbed his face. He was overthinking but he couldn't help it, time was ticking and he didn't want to lose his wife.

"So, can we know what Micheal means?" Chris asked.

Carlos looked at Hannah who nodded meaning They need to know someday Carlos signed and explained.

Soon after explaining Elizabeth, Chris and Charlie has shocked faces.

"I never knew mommy had a bad childhood." Elizabeth said.

"Or it could be a lot worse," Charlie pointed out. "Judging from Auntie's breakdown in her teenage years, it must have been a lot worse."

Carlos hate to admit it, but Charlie had a point.

"Alright, Carlos," Hannah started. "Why don't you and Micheal go over Willow's mom and her siblings house while I stay here and hopefully find a clue."

Carlos nodded mutely. "Alright,"

Soon Micheal and Carlos had arrived at the house.

Carlos went up to the door and ringed the bell.

He was greeted by Willow mother.

"Hello Carlos!" Willows mother; Nicole greeted enthusiastically.

"Hello Nicole," Carlos said.

"Is Willow or any of my grandchildren is here?" Nicole asked curiously.

"Well, Micheal is here," Carlos said as Micheal reached to them.

Nicole hugged Micheal and said. "Hello Micheal!"

"Oh, hi grandma," Micheal said as he hugged her back.

Carlos cleared his throat. "May we come in?"

Nicole nodded. "Of course! Come on in, make your selfs at home."

They then entered the kitchen.

"So how's James and Jayden?" Carlos asked. James and Jayden were Willows younger siblings, James and Jayden are twins.

"Wonderful, James got a girlfriend," Nicole said.

"What about Auntie Sarah?" Micheal asked. Sarah was the oldest sibling.

"She's doing good! She recently got promoted."

"That's great!" Carlos said.

Micheal looked at his father and Carlos knew what he was trying to say, When are we going to tell grandma?

Carlos felt conflicted. On one hand, he wanted to continue talking with Nicole, but on the other hand, he needed to tell Nicole that her daughter was missing.

Carlos took a deep breath and said. "Nicole, I have something to tell you,"

"What is it?" Nicole asked as she made herself a cup of tea.

"Well, Willow, she-she-she-" Carlos started trying not to cry. "She's been kidnapped." He finally said.

Nicole dropped her cup. "What?!" She asked with shock etched in her face. "How?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, she was supposed to be home by now from getting grocery's and when I went to the store to find her, I found her bracelet in an alleyway." Carlos explained.

Nicole looked like she was on the verge of tears. "You will find her?" She asked.

"Of course I will," Carlos said. "But Hannah, the children and I need a clue to start finding her and maybe you could have an idea..?"

"I wouldn't know-" Nicole started before stopping herself with fear. "No, it couldn't be, not him, anything but him."

Both Carlos and Micheal were confused.

"Grandma, what are you talking about?" Micheal asked.

"It could be-be-" Nicole started but held herself together. "My ex-husband,"

Carlos felt fear gripping him. "Do you know why you think so?" He asked hesitantly.

Nicole hesitated but answered. "When Willow was born, Oliver seemed to have...changed, he wasn't the nice guy I had met, he was now a workaholic and would ignore our children. But one day, he told me he had a theory, a theory that he wanted to test out. I refused to go with it, and I regret it to this day, since I refused, he used the next thing to experiment for his theory.....and it was Willow,"

Carlos felt anger rising up at the thought of his wife being experimented like a lab rat.

"And I couldn't do anything, he threatened to hurt the children if I interfered with him experimenting with Willow and would hit me if I tried to talk back. Soon I saw changes in Willow, like whenever she was anger, her hair would turn purple and her eyes purple but she would always faint afterwards. I was afraid what would happen if he had finished his experiment, but," Nicole looked up at Carlos. "You came along,"

Carlos nodded, he remembered being a student at high school, he had been selected to escort the new student around at school, and she had blown him away. Carlos had had a crush on Willow ever since she had transfer to his school.

"You helped her escape the dangerous life, you helped her run away and I will always be grateful for you for doing that." Nicole said.

Carlos nodded, he remembered waiting at Willows house, by a window and had helped Willow escape. His house was a lot farther away from Willows and he had been at Hannah's house, waiting for the moment to help Willow escape, so he had carried Willow to his house when Willow began getting exhausted.

"So, your saying that you think that Oliver kidnapped mom," Micheal asked who refused to call Oliver grandpa after learning what he had done to his mother.

Nicole nodded. "The thing is, Oliver doesn't know about you guys being dead, and if he finds out Willis actually dead-"

"He would want to experiment and test with her more," Carlos said after realizing.


	6. Animatronic

Willow wasn't sure how long she had been stuck.

She didn't had a watch or anything so she was stuck with nothing.

Her arms were tied up above her and there were hooks (I don't know what it's called, those tiny things that are attact to a machine and I don't know what's it called) imbedded in her skin.

She felt dizzy from her father's testing and was struggling to stay conscious.

As she tugged on the ropes she was sure she heard a little crack.

And with a blink her illusion disk had chipped a bit and her illusion turned to her animatronic form, SpringTrap.

Willow cursed silently for her bad luck, she was hoping that her father wouldn't see her.

As she tugged more on the ropes she heard a voice "Well, well, what do we have here?" She turned and felt shock to see her father there; he must have been standing there when her disk broke.

"Nothing, that is not your business," Willow said as she spat at Oliver.

Oliver smiled cruelly. "Oh, darling, this just makes it even interesting, though that thing you have is quite bothersome," he then tapped his finger on his chin and said. "Well, maybe I can do a few extra experiments on you and-" he cupped Willows chin. "Maybe to finally finish this experiment, but, if it fails," he started. "Then it seems I could dismantle you." He began laughing maniacally as Willows eyes widen with fear.


	7. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know:
> 
> Carlos: Ballora (Genderbent)
> 
> Elizabeth: Circus Baby
> 
> Chris: Shadow Freddy
> 
> Willow: SpringTrap 
> 
> Charlie: The Marionette
> 
> And yes, I know that in the actualgame there's no proof that Mrs. Afton is Ballora, but I wanted to add it since I watch too many gacha videos.

As Carlos, Micheal, and Hannah went to leave, Willows mom called out. "I may know where he could be keeping Willow."

The three of them turned to look at Nicole.

"Really? Where?" Micheal asked.

"If I'm not wrong," Nicole said. "She could be in her old home trapped in the basement, or..."

"Or what?" Carlos asked hesitantly, afraid of what she will answer.

"Or, Oliver could have bought a new place and kept her there."

Hannah looked scared and said. "Let's just hope that Willows at her old home,"

Soon they arrived back at Carlos's house.

As they walked in they saw Elizabeth and Charlie running towards them, hugging them.

"Hi Daddy!" Elizabeth greeted happily.

Carlos smiled painfully. "Hello, sweetheart,"

"Do you know where auntie Willow is now?" Asked Charlie.

Carlos and Hannah looked at each other.

Finally Hannah said. "Auntie Willow could be at her old home,"

Elizabeth smiled. "So we can go rescue her now!"

Carlos felt a tug of his sleeve and he turned to see Chris.

"But why is she at her old home daddy?" Chris asked.

Carlos frowned. He didn't want to tell them, but on the other hand, Ennard had made a point. There were dead.

Carlos sign and explained.

After explaining, Elizabeth and Charlie looked shocked and angry while Chris looked like he was trying to hold back tears.

"So, we are going to break in right?" Charlie asked.

"Uh, if it's successful," Hannah said.

Elizabeth then said. "Then let's go already!"

"Okay, jeez, no need to be bossy," Micheal muttered.

Soon they arrived at the house.

It was a fancy house which screamed perfection but Carlos and Hannah knew it was nothing but perfection.

"So, we go to the back?" Elizabeth asked.

"Seems so," Charlie said.

"We should split up," Micheal suggested. "Since I have a phone, I'll go with Elizabeth and Charlie and mom and auntie Hannah can go with Chris,"

Carlos nodded. "Good idea,"

With Elizabeth, Charlie, and Micheal.

They were walking around, when Elizabeth ask. "Would breaking through a window work?"

Micheal thought about it and replied. "As long as we're not caught."

They soon found an open window. Micheal then helped Elizabeth get through it, then Charlie and he then hauled himself through the window, luckily it was big and long.

Micheal then texted his dad, saying they found a way in and his father replied that they'll come.

They soon arrived and too went through the window.

"From, what I remember," Hannah said. "The basement was most likely near the kitchen."

They then walked around, as they were walking Charlie said. "Well, at least there's no security cameras,"

"There's only security cameras in the bedrooms, so no one can sneak out," Carlos explained knowing that it had clearly not worked since all Willow did was cover the camera with a blanket.

Charlie nodded in understanding.

They then found the basement door. When Micheal tried the handle, it was locked.

"What now?" Micheal asked.

Elizabeth then had an idea, she pulled a hair pin from her pocket and tried to pick lock the door.

"Does that actually wor-" Micheal asked but then they heard a click noise and Elizabeth opened the door. "Never mind," Micheal said.

"Let's go in," Carlos said. They then walked, one by one.

Soon they were in the basement.

The basement was a dirty place, unlike the clean floors and rooms up stairs, the basement was the opposite of it.

"This is scary," Chris whispered as he pulled out a flashlight and turned it on.

As Chris held his flashlight and turned it around the basement, Carlos was sure, he saw a figure.

"Chris, can you point your flashlight a little to the right?"

Chris did what he was asked and point it to the right.

"A little more to the right," Carlos said. "And stop!" Carlos then could see it more clearly.

It was an animatronic.

To be more exact SpringTrap.

Carlos realized it was Willow.

Carlos rushes over to see a bit closer as Chris, Elizabeth, Charlie, Micheal and Hannah rushes behind her.

Carlos then saw that the SpringTrap was turned off, and was in a sitting position. He then saw the damage, the animatronic looked even more broken, which made Carlos blood run high even more with anger at what Oliver did to his wife.

"Hannah, help me with Willow," Carlos said.

"Oh, I don't think so," a voice said. They turned around to see Oliver standing behind them.

To Be Continued.

Just kidding.

"You." Snarled Carlos as he held Willow.

"Yes," Oliver said with a smile. "Me,"

"What did you do with my wife!" Carlos demanded.

"Oh, just a few experiments," Oliver answered. "But it do seems she's a failed experiment,"

"She is not a experiment!" Hannah shouted.

"And why not? She is my daughter," Oliver said.

"A daughter which you used for a experiment!" Micheal said.

Oliver shook his head. "Well, whether you like it or not, I will not allow you to take her a-"

That's when Carlos had had enough.

He changed into Ballora and jump-scared him, scaring Oliver and making him fall to the ground.

"Seems, like the freak, is not the only one," Oliver said before getting jump-scared by Chris as Shadow Freddy and Elizabeth as Circus Baby.

"Mommy isn't a freak!" Elizabeth shouted.

"It seems like, your the freak," Micheal said as he went to punch him in the face. This made Oliver blackout.

"Let's take him and report him to the police," Charlie suggested.

"Good idea," Hannah said as she helped Carlos with Willow.

Micheal then picked Oliver up with the help of Ennard who had left his stomach to help Micheal lift Oliver.

"We should really go now," Chris said.

Carlos nodded as he held Willow in his arms. He also needed to fix Willow as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re nearing the end of the story! Next chapter is the last chapter!


	8. Together Again

Willow woke up with a start, she sat up on her bed and looked around her surroundings, she realized she wasn't in the basement anymore.

"Your awake," a relieved voice said.

Willow turned to see her husband Carlos, sitting besides their bed.

"What-what happened?" Willow asked.

"Well, we saved you from your father," Carlos said.

"But why?" Willow asked. For all she knew they could have just left her there. "You could have just left me there, now Oliver probably knows about the secret and-" she was stopped when Carlos kissed her on the lips.

When Carlos let go he said. "Do you really think I was going to leave you there? Your my wife Willow, and we made a promise in high school to always be there for one another, I'm not going to break that promise."

Willow blushed and smiled as she stared lovingly at her husband. Just as she was about to give him a kiss, a voice said. "Awwww! I ship it!"

Both Willow and Carlos turned to see Elizabeth, Chris and Micheal as long with Charlie watching them.

Carlos blushed. "How long have you been watching us?"

"Well, we've been watching you since you kissed mom," Micheal replied nonchalantly.

Willow and Carlos blushed as Elizabeth squealed and was talking about how cute they were.

Things were back to normal.

Well as normal as it can be, but it was fine.

They were together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter is short but this is it.
> 
> The final chapter.


End file.
